


Cover for lifeonmars's "Left"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600x1200px at 300 dpi, with <a href="https://app.box.com/s/7uynkor1sq3z926feks8">a copy stored at Box.com</a> in case the image suffers through being stored on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for lifeonmars's "Left"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639976) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



A cover for a strong, smart and touching fic with one of the best underlying premises around. Thank you, lifeonmars!


End file.
